


Andy's drama 🎆

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Andy is sad because as the New Year approaches she cannot afford to stay at her apartment anymore and thinks she will have to return to live in Cincinnati Emily and Nigel learn about the situation and while they are chatting Miranda hears them and take things in hand
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Kudos: 16
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	Andy's drama 🎆

This story takes place after Paris but Andy stayed at Runway

There will be a little drama but a happy ending

Nate, Lily and Doug are all idiots in this story and Andy deserves better than them

Miranda's divorce is finalized

So the story is that Andy is sad and depressed because now that Nate has left her, that Lily and Doug have turned their backs on her, as the new year approaches, she realizes that she can no longer afford to stay at her apartment and since she can't find a place to live in New York so quickly she thinks she will have to return to live in Cincinnati with her parents and become a lawyer as her father demands.

Emily and Nigel learn about her situation and as they discuss how they can help Andy and keep Runway the best helper ever seen before her while the young woman runs outside the building, Miranda hears them and takes the things in hand.

She even asks for the help of her daughters who took anf friendly interest for the young woman during her delivery of the book.

This story is to respect you just this:

1\. Drama but a happy ending

2\. Mirandy of course


End file.
